Ask Slappy!
by Shioni
Summary: I was bored...so I decided to do a little something...so now you get to ask Slappy ANYTHING you want! Oh yes, he will answer...or else. I 3
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all~

I've decided to do something fun…you guys get to ask Slappy questions~ Yaaay~ :'D

**Slappy: **….I hate you…. =A=;;

Love ya too~ I 3 Anyway, just ask away and he'll answer whatever you ask~ :3 Because I forced him to. I D

**Slappy:** I'm basically here against my will, so no wasting my time guys, you got that?

…He loves you all…really. I D


	2. Chapter 2

Amzadel2009-06-29 . chapter 1

Ok slappy my brother and I would like to know why you always try to make those people in the stories your slaves.

**Slappy: **Well, that's because I want to rule the world…evil, huh~?

(You enslave children though…mainly little girls. =u=)

**Slappy: **Shut it… =A=;;

Rayven Storme 2009-07-02 . chapter 1

Hmm... this is is my question: Why do you want slaves?

**Slappy: **Like I said before…I want to take over the world...blah blah blah…you get it right? Ouo

Heart-broken-Doll2009-07-13 . chapter 1

Cool! Slappy is awesome! Questions1) Do you eat food? Just wondering because I wonder if you can eat? 2)Um...Did you ever fell in love? Kind of random that one was...3) What kind of books to do you like? Read any manga?4) Do you like the two bands Bullet for my Valentine or My chemcial romance?Okay, that's all for now!

**Slappy: **I'm awesome, eh…? *Gives off a smug grin.* AndI cannot eat anything…since I have no organs and my body isn't like a human's at all…well, except for the living part. =u=; I would if I could, though. Fell in love…? Weeeell…there was this one girl named Katie. She was supposed to be my bride, but her stupid, ugly doll kept that from happening by pushing me into a wood cutter. .;; I'm currently in love with a young girl…with who, you'll have to figure that out yourself~ Hee hee~

(His current love is Amy~ I D)

**Slappy: **You…! Shut up before I put you in shackles and chains! D Anyway….books, eh? I do read some of Amy's books when she's at school. My favorite kind of books are the horror books. I just love all the blood and gore~ Scary stuff is exciting to read about~ I 3 And…I have never heard about those bands before…I'll get Amy to by some CDs of those bands if she goes to the store again. They sound interesting. ouo

RadiationGhoul2009-07-15 . chapter 1

Hi Slappy. I have a is your favorite song?

**Slappy: **Hey~ And hmm…I guess a song Shi made me listen to once…it was called Higarus…hisi…hi…or something like that… .;; It was very creepy and I liked it~ I 3

(Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, Slappy…that's the name of the song. :3)

**Slappy: **Well, I coulda looked it up anyways! Don't need your help, slave…=A=


	3. Chapter 3

RadiationGhoul 2009-07-17 . chapter 2

Nice. Hmm… I see you aspire to world domination as well… I'm gonna have to watch out for you… Anywho, here are my questions: May I call you Slappy-sama? How come you don't like your brother? What's your favorite color?

**Slappy: Yes…world domination is first on my to do list~ =u= And Slappy-sama, eh~? I like the sound of that~ I 3 So sure…and I dislike my brother because he was basically stealing my idea of taking over the world…I mean, I should be the one doing that, not him! So, I am glad he died~ ^u^ And my favorite color? That would be black or green…or both…can't decide which I like most. **

Heart-broken-Doll 2009-07-19 . chapter 2

You like Higurashi No Naku koro ni!? yay! You should see the anime also, really bloody! (Yay for blood and gore! lol!!) As for the two bands, they're like a...um...one of those gothic bands like Evanescence and Zombie Girl. Yay, you should hear My chemical Romance's 'Welcome to the Black Parade' X31)So, ever heard of Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo? 2) Have you ever cussed? (Again, I have no idea where the hell that came from!!??)3)um...Have you ever been to Peru?4)...I forgot what the question was!! (*$%! and %$*$!) Okay, now I'm done...for now that is.

**Slappy: Ooo, sounds cool~ I'll check it out then~ ouo And oh, okay…I see. I'll try and listen to them since Amy brought some of the CDs home with her…such a good little slave~ I 3 Anyways…yes, I have heard of Hell Girl…I haven't seen much of it, but I want to…that Ai girl is pretty, I have to admit…**

**Cussed? Well, I try to keep things clean in the book, so no…and also, Stine won't let me cuss. =u=;;**

**And nope, never been there…only been in America, sadly. Though traveling does sound nice…more plans for world domination already~ **

**And aw, it's okay, dearie… *Pats on the back.* Thanks for the questions though…I like talking to ya~ *Winks.***


	4. Chapter 4

Heart-broken-Doll 2009-07-20 . chapter 3

...Now I remember! 4) Do you like randomness? (Yay for radnomness! :D) and yes, it really has been nice talking to you too! Jajajaja! And I do recommend going to Peru, it's great! I'm not saying that just because I'm half Peruvian (Although it is great! Hell yeah!)But still...San Franscio Pizzaro(Sp? Don't care! ja!)...Gr! X( Hate that guy!1) What is your opinion on the new Transformers movie? 2) Did you think Hit...leagher(sp?) made a great Joker in the Dark Knight? 3) What do you think that some parts ruins a good horror movie? I think it's the *Censor* scenes...Gr!!4) Do you like Kitty girls? (What is up with me and Random questions!!??) Okay, I'm done! Till next time! *winks*~From the girl in the mental Hopstial (i just realized I didn't put this sig. on the last two reviews!)

**Slappy: Do I like randomness…? Well…I can be pretty…random myself, I guess. I 3 And ah, okay…next time Amy gets off from school, I'll go with her to Peru. ouo**

**And yeah, he was pretty good…kind of ugly looking though. D I **

**What ruins some horror movies I'd say is that sometimes you know when the people are going to die….so predictable and kind of annoying. **

**Kitty girls…? Well, they are kind of cute…a little creepy, but cute, I guess…**

**Bye bye~ *Mutters under breath.* …slave… I 3 **

…**.And you're in a mental hospital…? oAe;**

VioletHillIsWhereTheLoveIs 2009-07-23 . chapter 3

omg omg omg omg omg omg! SLAPPY!I had a nightmare about you last nite!! Its so wierd . and scary...but mostly wierd...ok i have a question i swear!!Have you ever thought about dying your hair? oh and you should really change the bow tie to a regular tie cauz i hate bow ties . alot..oh and there is this stuffed bear under my bed that wont stop talking to me at night...your a genious...how should i kill it?! D

**Slappy: Another fan~…I'll have fun with you~ =u=**

**A nightmare? Really now~? What was I doing? 3**

**Dying my hair? Well…I dunno if I can do that…unless Amy's dad paints my hair or something. .u.;**

**Ugh, well…I won't change my bowtie…cause I like it. Dx**

**Genius, eh~? *Smiles all proud.* Weeeell…I'd say, kill it with fire…if that doesn't work…then just rip it to shreds…I dislike stuffed bears after Amy brought home one with her… *Growls.* Stealing all the attention… =u=**


	5. Chapter 5

**RadiationGhoul**** 2009-07-25 . chapter 4 **

**Ooh, I like green, Slappy-sama. It's the color associated with envy, jealousy, and/or money, but I like it 'cuz it's an awesome color. Black, gray, and dark shades of red and purple are ok too. Random question: If someone yelled "Get away from me fish-lips" randomly, how would you react? Stupid question (which I swear I did not come up with): Do you have fingernails? Hypothetical question: What would you do if one of your slaves actually did get committed or thrown in jail because of you? And my last question at the moment: What do you think of vampires (and I don't necessarily mean the Twilight ones)?**

**Slappy: Really now? Interesting…never knew that… **

**Ohhh, if someone said that…they'll be getting a knife in their head when they wake up in the morning… =A=**

**I…don't think I have fingernails actually…which is pretty normal for dolls and dummies, so…**

**What would I do? Well, then I'll have to go along with them~ Though, being in prison is a bit boring…so I'd probably break her/him out…but then they'd still have to be my slave~ I 33**

**I personally think that vampires are awesome~ But Stephanie Meyer…she ruined them. Dx Stupid woman has the writing skills of a 3 year old… =u=**

Hikari Yagami543 2009-07-26 . chapter 4

Slappy: Have you ever seen the anime Death Note? Oh by the way my possessed doll Ryoko wants to ask you 's your favorite Higurashi character? Mine is Rena. ~Ryoko~

**Slappy: Death Note? No…but I will watch it soon. Sounds kinda cool~ I 3 Anything with the word "death" in it has to be at least a bit interesting.**

**And my favorite character…? Well, I like that Satoko girl…she and I are a lot alike~ ouo**

VioletHillIsWhereTheLoveIs 2009-07-27 . chapter 4

SLAPPY! IM BACK!-well i actually never left but for writing's sake 'im back'. Im sorry Slappy sir, but i fergot my nightmare . i usually do, which sucks because there is no point in dreaming without having a freaky nightmare. Nightmare's make everything better!! ok uhm...hm oh yes thank you very much for that awsome advice Slappy! But unfortunatly it kan kick my ** so now i am questioning wether or not to sleep in my room tonite...because apparently its supposed to be an 'indestructable' bear. who the heck makes those?!hey i just realized this is all a rant . oh btw slappy what is ur addres? - thats alot of s'sGoodbye!-Me

**Slappy: Meh, that's fine…**

**You're welcome~ And huh…maybe you really shouldn't sleep in your room tonight…but I think the bear will follow you anyways…so send it to someone else and have them suffer~ I 3**

**And my address? I don't know…Amy never told me her house's address. =u=;; **

**Bye~ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heart-broken-Doll**__** 2009-07-27 . chapter 4 **_

_**lol! not really, but my vice principle got me thinking of that sig. ever since he threatened to call the cops on me for some bloody drawings...O.o He's really F-*$ up! lol! So, I just put that there as a joke! XD And I think I'll make the worst slave ever since I'm a little loco...*grins evilly* Just talk to Vice Doucehbag, he'll tell you everythingg about me...*cackles madly* And What I actually thin what ruins horror movies are the sex scenes in them...*growl* I mean, no one wants to see THAT!! If someone wants to see that kind of stuff(The sickos), go buy a DVD of it or something! :C Now, for questions1) What are your opinions on Zombies?2) Which of these bad guys are your favorite? Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees*sighs dreamily*, or Micheal Meyers?3)Like Egyptian Mythology/ If so, who is your favorite god?4)If you could crossoever to another of the "goosebumps" books, which one would it be?AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED QUESTION NUMBER 1!ROAR!...What do you think of transformers?That's all for now! See ya!~From the girl in the mental hopsital**_

_**Slappy: …O…kay then….you know, I like you…you draw bloody drawings, you like horror…I like that…a lot~ I 3 And heh heh, that's okay if your insane…that would mean I could relate to you~ And ugh, yeah…no kidding. D I Some humans, I guess…. u;**_

_**My opinion on zombies? Well, they eat human flesh and organs…so of course, I love them~**_

_**Freddy Krueger…I had to fight him once with Anna…so I dislike him. =u= **__(I love him, though~ :'D) __**Be quiet Shi, we don't really care. Jason…he's okay…but Michael…I like him. ^^ He helps me kill Chucky a lot. I D**_

_**Egyptian mythology? …Eh…? oAe;**_

_**Hmm…maybe the Haunted Mask…they'd call it the Haunted Mask 3: The Mask's new ally…with me as the ally, of course~ I 3 Going after that Carly Beth girl doesn't sound that bad either~ =w=**_

_**And whoa, geez…no need to get angry. I D;; And what do I think about Transformers…? …I have no idea what you are talking about so…uh…yeah… **_

_**Bye, little slave~ I 3**_

_VioletHillIsWhereTheLoveIs__ 2009-07-28 . chapter 5 _

_-darn it! now without your address my plan will phail!-*mutters to self* ...Hi slappy! yush!im so happy your not dead yet~ socan your eyes chage color?! cauz that'd be sweet! where does amy go during the day? what state do you live in? whats so great about GREEN (btw awsome color)?questions!-deserve answers_

_**Slappy: …What were you planning, miss Violet? =u=; **_

…_**Hello. I 3 And no, my eyes cannot change color…yet they "change color" on the covers of the books and in the T.V. series. =w=; First, I have blue eyes, then I have red eyes, and finally, I have green eyes. Seriously, I don't even know what my true eye color is. D I**_

_**And Amy goes to school during the day. And brings Dennis with her. And not me…and that makes me angry. =A=**_

_**What state do I live in? …I have no clue, actually… I D;**_

_**What's so great about green? Well, I find it to be a very nasty, yet very cool color… =u=**_

_RadiationGhoul__ 2009-07-28 . chapter 5 _

_Glad me and my random info could be of service, Slappy-sama. Good thing I'm not the one who yelled that then. 0.o But I was thinking of stabbing them when they did that anyways. Stephanie Meyer did kinda ruin vampires for me. (No offense to anyone who may like Twilight but...) WHO EVER HEARD OF A VAMPIRE THAT SPARKLES?! THEY'RE PREDATORY CREATURES FOR GOSH SAKES! So, I know you said you don't eat but, cereal or oatmeal? Also, if you and Chucky got in a fight could you kick his plastic a$& (I think you could)? (I'd root for you like I rooted for the Daleks when they fought the Cybermen. And I understand completely if you have no idea what I'm talking about, most nobody does, not even myself, half the time.)_

_**Slappy: Heh heh~ I like these girls that are asking me questions, Shioni…they actually like me~ ouo **_

_***Nods.* Exactly! What was the deal with that? D I**_

_**Hmm…cereal~ I 3**_

_**And most definitely! I hate him so much that I would burn him to the ground, stomp on him, thrown him into a shredder, and leave him there. =A=;**_

…_**And I have no idea what you are talking about, but thank you for saying that you would root for me~ Ever thought about being my slave~? **_

_Storm Uchiha__ 2009-07-28 . chapter 5 _

_Um..Slappy will you ** me if I say I want to put you in a pink dress take pictures and then hide behind a giant robot?_

_**Slappy: …You know, that doesn't sound as bad as what Shioni and her friend Bryony put me through. =u=; They've put me in Hatsune Miku's outfit and even Flandre's outfit! …But yes, I would most definitely hurt you if you do that. =A=; **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yorobot**** 2009-07-30 . chapter 6 **

**Yo Slappy! A teenager here. Dude (or puppet, choose), I got some questions. Yup, all goosebumps-related.1. Are there goosebumps villain meetings? There must be tons of creeps in this. (and I`m not talking about the purple dinosaur-like humans.) Anyway. You good friend with Curly, Jellyjam, the Monster Blood, the Masked Mutant and the others? You`re almost their leader, since you are in more books than them.2. Any plans of spreading terror on Horroville?3. Ever thought of using the other monsters or stuff in books to achieve world domination? Imagine if you could eat monster blood to grow giant, or go in time and scare people of the past and change today, and if you neevr succeed switch to another dimension where you will succeed?4. Are you gonna try and scare adults one day?Anyway, between Chucky and ya, you`re way better, dude (or puppet). Don`t let the other monster puppets win over ya.**

**Slappy: Hey there. And yes, there are some villain meetings, though I dread them…the other monsters are idiots and they have such rotted brains that they can't come up with a decent plan. =u=; And no, I'm not good friends with them. I'm not friends with anybody. **(Poor Slappy, always lonely… ;A;) **Oh, shut up! I'm not always lonely, stupid!**

**I…have no idea where Horroville is…but I will spread terror there anyways~**

**Ahh, that would be nice…growing giant sounds fun since the other monsters judge me about my size most of the time. And they say I'm a jerk…though I do give them a little payback later on~ Hee hee~**

**And I guess so…but scaring kids is so much fun~ They get scared easily and they are also easier to control.**

**Thanks a lot, Yorobot~**

RadiationGhoul 2009-07-30 . chapter 6

umm... yes. i hope you don't mind that i'm pyro and like the look of blood on my hands, though. *laughs maniacally* How come you don't like Freddy? I had a dream about him setting someone else's house on fire when my car broke down. *shifty eyes* Don't tell Freddy, but I liked you first, then jason, then finally him. I don't like chucky so much, and i don't often say this about any guy, but he looked better without the stitches. he still looked like a total wuss, but better.

**Slappy: Heh heh, I don't mind that at all, my dear…I don't mind that at all~ I might marry you after I marry my Amy~ I 3**

**And I hate Freddy because he was haunting the dreams of a girl I liked; Annabelle. I didn't want to get a nice person killed. See? Even I can be helpful~**

**Really? Me first~? Well, it's official, I'm gonna marry you after Amy~ =u= And yeah, Chucky did look better without the stitches…not saying that he looked good anyways, he never did, but yeah, I agree with you there.**

Heart-broken-Doll 2009-07-30 . chapter 6

Yeah, been watching horror movies since I was six.(OMG! LOL!!) and Yes, Freddy Krueger is kind of bad but I like him! His jokes are funny! XD and you don't know what transformers is!? O.0 you're missing out man, you're missing out...Carramelldansen time! no wait...oh yeah, question time! lol!! 1)Do you like Tim Burton? How about his wokrs usch as Beetlejuice, TNBC, Corpse Bride..etc. etc.?2)What do you think of Emo people?3) Looney tunes! Love them, or hate them? I love them! X3 Wile!4)If you could learn any other language, what would it be?5)Ever heard of the manga/anime called Rozen Maiden?6)If you could have any dog, what would it be?Done! now, time to go get a sledgehammer and smash my vice principle's brains out! *Grins madly* Inasnity is your friend~

**Slappy: Wow, pretty brave~ Meh, I guess he is funny…but I still dislike him. =u= …Especially when Shi fan girls over him. **(Awww, is someone jealous of Freddy~? =u=) **No, you idiot! I hate you, remember? Anyway….about Transformers…that's a movie, right? I didn't get to see it because Amy never takes me anywhere with her. I'm usually locked up in her bedroom for a good amount of time.**

**Tim Burton has some pretty awesome works~ I liked Beetlejuice…cool guy, cool guy indeed… *Nods approvingly.* **

**I hate emo people…I hate them…no wait, they like to kill themselves…hmm, I guess I would love them if they actually committed suicide…I need to go see for myself if one does today~**

**I have never heard of Looney Toons before. Amy doesn't let me watch TV much. =x=;**

**Language? Well, I guess…French. Don't ask why, I don't know myself…but wouldn't I sound great in French~? I D**

**Yes, yes I have heard of it…and Shinku…she is like the sister I've always wanted~ Hinaichigo is adorable, Suiseiseki has pretty eyes, and I love Souseiseki's scissors~ **(…Somebody's a fan boy. I 3) **Shioni, shut up…Suigintou is my absolute favorite…so beautiful and she insults and hurts people frequently~ If I could, I would marry her as well. =u=**

**Any dog? Well, I'm not much of an animal person but…I guess a German shepherd. They're very good and obedient dogs, I've heard~ **

**Ooo, let me come with you~ *Takes out a baseball bat.* I haven't hurt anyone all day, so this is a good chance~**

VioletHillIsWhereTheLoveIs 2009-07-31 . chapter 6

I dont know what your talking about *shifty eyes* i have no plan! ,hn btw i still hate ur bow tie .

**Slappy: You're suspicious…and you have a plan, I know it! Spit it out already and tell me! =A=**

**And I don't care anymore. D I**

Amzedel 2009-08-01 . chapter 6

Hi slappy you're totally awesome, and I think my brother and I would help you take over the world (we were trying to do that anyway).1 do you have any other powers other than turning people into dummies?2 what's your favorite movie?3 what would you do if the government found out about you?4 do you ever go on the computer? If so,what sites do you go on.

**Slappy: Ohh, new slaves, eh~…? Heeee~ And thank you…I don't really need help, but eh, I'll let you go ahead and help me anyways. I 3**

**Hmm, well, I can possess bodies too. I once possessed the body of this boy named Oliver…that's another power I can do~ I can also make other dummies come to life…but that was a big mistake… *Growls under his breath.* That stupid Rocky…failed me big time…**

**I don't have a favorite movie since I don't usually watch them. But one movie I saw was good…Harry Potter, I think. That Voldemort is such a horrible villain though, don't you agree? The movie would've been much better if I was in it~ ^u^-**

**Heh heh, would they really believe that a dummy would be alive, though? If they tell their officials or whatever they call them, they would just think they were crazy. There's no way they would put a dummy in prison~**

**Yeah, I go on sometimes when I have nothing else to do. And sites? Well, I go on all kinds of sites…though I forgot the names of them. Eh, most of the sites are dumb anyway…**

Linkstaroflightclan11 2009-08-04 . chapter 6

E! Slappy, hi, you're so awesome! Best villian ever! Umm... Sorry that was kinda fangirly. I'll try , Mr. Slappy sir. I have come to interview you on some important matters... you ever thought of having someone become your ally? Or do you just like going it alone? made you decide to take over the world? do you exist? Like, did someone create you or were you made from pure awesomene- I mean evil? I know this was mentioned but I forgot! Dumb me!-- Should "kilometer" be pronounced "Kill-AH-Mi-ter" or "KILL-oh-mee-ter"? is your favorite animal? Lol, lame but I'm curious :pThat's all! Bye awesomeness!-I mean, Mr. Slappy, sir!

**Slappy: Hee hee~ Hi there, dear~ **

**I like working alone most of the time, actually..after what happened with the O'Dell family, I'm kind of skeptical about having a sidekick… =A=;**

**Hey, I'm evil, and when you're evil you've got to do something big…so taking over the world is a good thing to do~ **

**I believe I was made from cursed coffin wood by an evil sorcerer. That's all I know.**

**Favorite animal? Well, that would be a wolf~ **

**Heh heh…goodbye, my little slave~ I 3 *Pats on the head.***


End file.
